WALL-E (Character What)
'WALL-E '''is a character from the ''Character What ''series, He is also a character from Disney/Pixar ''WALL-E. Personality WALL-E is very sensitive and shy due to the many years of loneliness, despite that, WALL-E is kind,caring, and helpful, He can take of a plant that he found, look after EVE was she was deactivated and protect her from risk, and help George get back on his chair. Character What: The Adventures In the WALL-E ''episode, WALL-E reprise his role from film, and meets Shadow Joe and Twilight Sparkle for the first time. When the 10th Doctor took Shadow Joe and Twilight Sparkle in the year 2810 when the Earth became uninhabitable and unsustainable due the toxic levels rising which a fallout on the entire planet. The Doctor lets Shadow Joe and Twilight explore the wasteland on the surface. WALL-e doing his usually clean up work, but saddlery WALL-E spots Shadow Joe and Twilight Sparkle from a distance. WALL-E because nervous of their arrive since he had never seen they before and decides to avoid the two strangers. During his work, WALL-E found a small plant which was very interesting thing to him and decides to keep the plant safe and put it a boot with soil. Shadow Joe appears behind WALL-E and tell him it was a plant, which frightened the robot and turn into his cube form. Shadow Joe apologise for scaring him and tell WALL-E that he and Twilight Sparkle leave him no harm. WALL-E energies from his cube form and spots mysterious a red dot and zigs away causing him to fellow the dot. When the dot stops he tries to grab it, but turn out to be a light from a massive spaceship coming down him. Realizing the danger he burrowed quickly into the ground to escape. After the spacecraft landed on the surface, WALL-E pops his head out of the ground and see EVE. WALL-E was inspired by her beauty and soon falls in love with EVE. Shadow Joe and Twilight Sparkle decided to comfort WALL-E to win the female robot's love for him. Character What: Tales In ''WALL-E meets My Little Pony, Shadow Joe used a spell that WALL-E bought from the future to the present, WALL-E find himself in equestria, WALL-E saw Fluttershy's cottage and then went inside it to take a look inside. WALL-E was amused of how the cottage look inside, He notice Fluttershy's pet bunny named Angel sleeping on chair, WALL-E wakes Angel and look at him in shocked and went to tell Fluttershy. WALL-E heard Fluttershy's voice and transform himself into a cube to hide. Fluttershy goes downstairs and noticed a big cube in her cottage and wonders why it is in her home, Fluttershy takes a look at the cube closely to see what the cube could do. Character What: Hero Force In Multiple Kevins, WALL-E was seen in the background in the base with some of the other heroes. In The Return of the Dazzlings, WALL-E was hypnosis along with the rest of the heroes in the base, by the Dazzlings singing. In The Shadow Creatures are Humans, WALL-E was among the heroes in the base watching new Shadow Creatures approaching Character What: New Hope In Zombie Night, WALL-E was among the several characters running away from the Zombies (from Gravity Falls). WALL-E was next seen with the other characters looking at the remains of zombies that were destroyed. Gallery Heroes0001.JPG Heroes0019.JPG Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Creators Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Revived Category:Genderless Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Character What Heroes Category:Pure Good